


The Best Job in the Empire

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dark, Day 10, Morbid, Whumptober 2020, chopping thumbs, no.10, talk of blood, they look so pretty when they bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: So, if it’s tradition that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off...what kind Irken does the chopping?Warning: It’s dark. Sckorr is morbid.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Best Job in the Empire

His job was wanted by exactly no one. It was an important job, though. Not one just any irken was bestowed the honour of doing. And it was a  _ great _ honour. To be there to usher in the new Tallest. To initiate them post-PAK upgrades from the Control Brains.

He was the only one who got to touch the new Tallest and he had touched  _ many _ Tallests. He enjoyed his job. He enjoyed the looks on their faces. Most tried to hide it, but he could always see that little wince. The pain in their eyes. He especially enjoyed the whimpers they made. If the pain didn’t wring a cry from their royal lips, then the sound of their bones breaking did. 

Even better was that the first time never prepared them for the second time. Any cries they gave before, came double.

Still, no one else wanted it and absolutely no one envied him.

It was the sound of crunching bone, you see. Irkens only liked the sound when it was an alien’s bones they were breaking.

But Sckorr did. He liked—no,  _ loved _ the satisfying sound of bones crunching to the sweet scent of blood. He loved the whimpers, the cries, and the pained looks on their faces.

No one else ever got to see their Tallest the way he did.  _ Honest. Unfiltered. _ Who they really were behind the glory and luxury of their status.

Not even their Life Mates got to see and touch them the way he did.

You see, Sckorr was in charge of ceremonially chopping off the new Tallests’ thumbs and he loved his job.

Their thumbs weren’t thrown away. Instead they were kept, preserved, in a hall on Irk not far from where the ceremonies were held. He called it his hall of trophies and he took care of it diligently.

Kept it dust-free. Made sure the thumbs were sealed securely. Shined all the labels. He even guarded it. And only he was allowed inside.

As he went about his work, he remembered the ones he had personally seen to. Each had a story. A scent. A whimper. A tear.

Wit had choked (no one remembered his unremarkable rule). Miyuki had hissed (she ordered the Massive). Spork had shed a tear (he had the shortest rule in the history of the Empire). Red had flinched and Purple had whimpered (they launched Operation Impending Doom II).

Each thumb came with a story. A memory. He treasured every single one.


End file.
